Questioning
by Lioneh
Summary: 16/100: 'Questioning'. When face to face with a rogue 1st Class SOLDIER, Cissnei isn't sure what to do when it comes to Genesis Rhapsodos. Genesisnei - GenesisxCissnei - 100% yaoi and cursing free. Genesis non-yaoi one shot.


**Disclaimer: Anything associated with Genesis Rhapsodos, Cissnei or Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix and not me.**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Swinging her shuriken above her head, Cissnei let her fingers slip free of the spiked disk in order to lay damage on her opponent. A direct hit struck the clone of a 1st Class SOLDIER, sending it sprawling to the ground and ceasing to move. With a satisfied sigh, the female Turk retrieved her red tipped shuriken from its position on the ground beside the fallen copy of Genesis Rhapsodos, giving it a quick dust before continuing on. Just as she was preparing herself for another confrontation with a couple of cloned infantrymen, Cissnei was interrupted quite suddenly by a male voice behind her.

"I suppose you think that's fun, don't you?"

Spinning around on the heel of her boots, Cissnei's deep brown eyes frantically searched the terrain behind her, eventually looking up as a last resort. Her gaze rested on a figure in a red cloak, who was seated quite calmly on the roof of one of the buildings in the outskirts of Sector 8. She let out a small gasp, seeing an elegant black wing stretching out from the rogue 1st Class SOLDIER's left shoulder.

Smirking, Genesis Rhapsodos extended his wing slightly, giving it a small flap in order to further Cissnei's shock.

"…Genesis?" She mouthed, completely shocked at why he was here right in the middle of the action.

"Relentlessly killing such monsters like myself…how heartless." Genesis replied, his silky voice echoing throughout Cissnei's ears moments after he had spoken. Just minutes before all she had heard was the sounds of a copy, a mere fake of the real Genesis. She had seen how dangerous that clone had been…but why wasn't she just as afraid now, if not more?

Lowering her gaze from the redheaded SOLDIER, Cissnei exhaled, trying to gather her wits. This was the man that everyone was after, the one that ShinRa was seeking out to exterminate. That was the job of the ludicrous ShinRa army, a task which with they were usually assigned. _This isn't a Turk's job, it wasn't my orders…_

Observing Cissnei, Genesis cocked his head to the side, her appearance igniting a sense of recognition within him. _She's that Turk, the one who's been in ShinRa all her life. _

"Cissnei, correct?" Genesis questioned, looking down at Cissnei with feigned curiosity.

Snapping her head back up in response to her name, Cissnei nodded her head slightly, wondering what exactly she was meant to do. After all, she was on assignment and just standing around was wasting precious time that would go on her record.

"I'm surprised you even remembered me…" Cissnei spoke quietly, looking up at Genesis. The adrenaline of battle was slowly draining out of her system, allowing her to think more clearly.

"What more is there to remember? You're just another one of them…ShinRa lapdogs." Genesis said bitterly, shaking his head. Within the blink of an eye, the 1st Class SOLDIER spread his single wing and descended to Cissnei's level, coming to the ground a few feet in front of the female Turk.

Cissnei backed away slightly, bringing her shuriken close to her body for protection.

"Smart move." Genesis said gently, though his rapier was no where in sight. "A monster like myself could launch an attack at any given moment, no?"

The redheaded Turk just stood her ground, seeing a faint glow around the narrowed eyes of Genesis Rhapsodos. She could see the familiar blend of mako mixed into the iris, an unnatural shade of aquamarine being displayed as a result. No…she could see past that. Somewhere deep inside, Cissnei could see the pain that was hidden from everyone else that Genesis did not show.

"They're nothing but the eyes of a monster." Genesis muttered, breaking his gaze with Cissnei abruptly. Shaking her head, Cissnei objected, a look of distress overcoming her face.

"Stop _saying_ that!" She exclaimed, looking at Genesis with the hint of tears in her eyes. "Why!? What makes you a monster? Just tell me, because I don't see it!"

Surprised at her sudden outburst, Genesis just stared back at Cissnei, not wanting to face the questions she was pushing on him.

"It should be simple. I am a failed experiment. With a monster's cells inside of me, my humanity is lost." Genesis reasoned, pacing a few steps as he spoke. "And this," he paused, raising his wing high up into the air, "is the evidence."

Cissnei looked back at the rogue SOLDIER with bitter sadness in her eyes, her free hand clenching into a tight fist.

"When I was a kid…I always wanted…to have wings…" She whispered, lowering her head.

"What…to be a monster?" Genesis laughed sarcastically, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No…to be an angel!" Cissnei shouted, a tear finding its way down her cheek. "Wings could never stand for monsters! They're…for freedom…"

Genesis stared blankly back at Cissnei, no words coming to his mind that would be necessary to say. The female Turk just stood there, off to the side. Her body trembled slightly as she wiped the tears away with the back of her sleeve. However, it was to no avail, with Cissnei's emotions refusing to back down. Raising her head, she turned her head towards Genesis with a tear stained face. "I don't understand you, Genesis. I really don't."

"Nobody does." The SOLDIER replied, his voice solemn.

"I would have given anything…to have wings like yours…" Cissnei whispered bitterly, shaking her head. _Why? Why do some people not recognise that what they have could mean the world to someone else? This irony…is too cruel._

"Then have them." Genesis said, startling Cissnei as he glided to her side. Cissnei looked up to see Genesis right beside her, gasping as his arm found its way around her thin waist. Before she knew it, Genesis flapped his velvet black wing and the ground was no longer beneath her feet. She griped his leather cloak in terror as Genesis slowly gained height, leaving Sector 8 to blend into the rest of the large city of Midgar. She managed to keep her fear mostly to herself, daring to look down to see the glowing expanse of city lights that illuminated the plate above the slums.

Genesis slowed down, pausing in his flight to remain hovering about fifty metres above the region of Sector 5. For just this moment, he could forget everything. It had been so long since he had made anyone the slightest bit happy…even if he was a monster, he just wanted to forget that for a moment. Holding Cissnei close, the redheaded SOLDIER flapped his jet black wing repeatedly in order to stay in the air.

"I can be your wings." He mumbled, looking at Cissnei with confusion in his eyes. _I…don't know what to think anymore. She's told me…that I'm not a monster. But…I am…aren't I not? She looked so honest in what she was saying…but ShinRa lapdogs like her have little to no honesty. _

"…w-what?" Cissnei said, looking at Genesis fearfully. She couldn't believe what the SOLDIER had just said, her eyes widening at his apparent change in heart. Unfortunately, the moment passed, with Genesis taking hold of Cissnei with both of his arms and taking off, approaching the ground with rapid speed. Squeezing her eyes shut, the Turk simply clutched onto his shoulders for dear life. Gliding above Mako Reactor 5, Genesis swooped gently down around the structure, his flight a lot less violent than before.

Daring to open her eyes, Cissnei saw the faint glow of the mako energy below the reactor, feeling the breeze gently blowing her hair about her face. After the brief moment of calm, the 1st Class SOLDIER approached the ground, loosening his grip on Cissnei in order to let her jump to the ground. Taking the opportunity, the Turk released herself from the arms of Genesis Rhapsodos and landed on the ground, her legs bending to absorb the impact.

"Cissnei…goodbye." Genesis muttered, taking off towards the top of the mako reactor. Cissnei watched as Genesis disappeared into the dismal sky of Midgar, wondering what he was going to do with himself. She reached her hand into the wind and grasped one of the feathers that remained from his wing, storing it in her pocket. She wanted to keep that as a memory of Genesis…her wings that he wished he didn't have.

"Genesis…I…I've got hope for you."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

A/N: Ohkay, random pairing, no? I hope this made sense…I wasn't quite sure where it was going when I wrote it. O.o; Anyway, it was inspired by Cissnei's famous quote 'Wings symbolise freedom for those who have none. They don't symbolise monsters."

Honestly. I love that quote x3; To me, it just screams 'GENESISNEI!'

Uhm yeah. That's my shipping word for it. -sweat drop-

So basically, Cissnei finds Gen, Gen tells her that he is a monster, Cissnei disagrees, Gen ponders this and becomes confused, Cissnei tells him about her childhood dream, Gen takes Cissnei and fulfils it for her. Basically, it's my theory that because of the degrading that Genesis looses his mind, and thus he can be confused and parts of his good side may show through occasionally. Thus why his mindset changed and he decided to be Cissnei's 'wings' to fulfil her dream. In a way, it was like he was doing it to at least make _someone's_ childhood dream come true, because his never had. Of course, this mindset fades and his insanity takes over again.

I hope that made some remote sense. o.o; Anyway, I'll stop rambling.

- Lioneh the cheetion!


End file.
